Accident of Love
by Redz Zaoldyeck
Summary: Ryeowook hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal disebuah pantiasuhan dan hanya lulusan SMP. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menemukan pekerjaan yang memberinya banyak uang untuk biaya pengobatan adik kandungnya! Namun, sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi didepan matanya membawa perubahan pada kehidupannya.YEWOOK/DLDR/Review
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~

Rere hadir membawakan FF baru^^

Enjoy it!

DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::Accident of Love::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Choi Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Choi Kyuhyun, Kim Kangin, Kim Jungsu, dll

Pair::YeWook of course^^

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,

Rate: T

Summary: Ryeowook hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal disebuah pantiasuhan dan hanya lulusan SMP. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menemukan pekerjaan yang memberinya banyak uang untuk biaya pengobatan adik kandungnya?! Namun, sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi didepan matanya membawa perubahan pada kehidupannya...

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present============================_

_Chapter 1_

"Aku mohon ...aku akan melakukan apapun..menjadi pembantu, pengasuh, bahkan buruh sekalipun.." ucap seorang namja mungil sambil berlutut didepan seorang namja tampan berbadan besar tersebut

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Ne..aku yakin..sangat yakin..jebal..Aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang"

Namja bernama Shindong tersebut diam,ia terlihat berpikir,dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Selama ini, aku belum pernah memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur sepertimu..kau baru berusia 16tahun dan hanya memiliki ijazah SMP. Cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan orang yang mau memperkerjakanmu"

"Jebal Shindong-ssi... Suster Yoona hanya mengijinkanku untuk bekerja untukmu. Ia melarangku untuk mencari pekerjaan ditempat lain..."

Shindong terdiam kembali. Ia mengerti mengapa suster Yoona,kepala panti asuhan Sappire Blue yang merupakan sepupunya melarang namja mungil didepannya untuk bekerja ditempat lain. Namja mungil dan polos ini sangat cantik dan terlihat lemah dan rapuh, tentu tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk memaksanya bekerja sebagai "pemuas nafsu" dipanti pijat plus-plus atau tempat sejenis lainnya.

Shindong menghela nafas. Ia merasa kasihan pada namja mungil tersebut.

"Pulanglah, aku akan menghubungimu bila ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu"

"Jinja?Jeongmal gomawo Shindong-ssi" ucap namja mungil tersebut dengan wajah berbinar

Shindong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pekerjaan sebagai biro pencari kerja memang seperti ini. Mendata orang-orang yang membutuhkan pekerjaan & yang memberikan pekerjaan, dan selanjutnya saling mencocokan data tersebut agar sang "majikan" mendapatkan "bawahan" yang sesuai dengan yang diinginkan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, sebelum deal,Shindong harus memastikan bahwa calon "majikan" dan "bawahan" adalah orang-orang yang baik sehingga dapat mengurangi risiko kekerasan terhadap bawahan yang dilakukan oleh atasan.

**RYEOWOOK POV  
**'Semoga aku mendapat pekerjaan secepatnya' doaku.

Setelah keluar dari kantor Shindong-ssi, akupun berjalan pulang menuju kerumahku, panti asuhan Sapphire Blue. Akh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Choi Ryeowook, aku tinggal dipanti asuhan. Sewaktu kecil, orangtuaku meninggalkan aku dan adikku di depan panti asuhan ketika kami baru berumur 5 tahun&3tahun. Itulah cerita suster Yoona ceritakan padaku. Cukup sedih rasanya ketika mengetahui bahwa diriku 'dibuang' seperti itu. Tapi, aku yakin mereka pasti mempunyi alasan untuk melakukan itu.

Brrrrmmmm...DUAK!BRAKKK!

ASTAGA! Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi tetap didepan mataku. Sebuah sepeda motor tertabrak sebuah truk barang. Sang pengemudi sepeda motor tersebut terhempas cukup jauh. Bukannya menghentikan laju mobil,Supir truk tersebut segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut,meninggalkan sang pengemudi sepeda motor yang banjir darah.

Aku segera berlari mendekati korban. Menarik kakinya yang tertimpa motor besarnya dan segera memeluknya. Kulihat wajahnya penuh dengan darah. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan nafasnya terengah-enggah.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan segera menelpon ambulance" ucapku

Akupun segera mengambil handphoneku dan menelpon rumah sakit.. Setelah menelpon rumah sakit, aku kembali melihat sosok korban tabrakan tersebut. Matanya terpejam...Gawat! Kalau dia mati dan aku disangka pelakunya bagaimana?apa aku harus bertanggung jawab?!

Aku memukul-mukul pelan kedua pipinya.

"Hei, hei..sadarlah...jangan mati dulu..Kau harus bertahan! Sebentar lagi mobil ambulance akan datang dan kau akan selamat...Aku mohon..jangan mati..."

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata berbentuk bulan sabit yang penuh dengan darah tersebut terbuka dan menatap kearahku.

"Bertahanlah..Kau akan selamat!"

Tak lama mobil ambulancepun datang. Mau tidak mau akupun ikut masuk kedalam mobil ambulance tersebut dan menemani korban tabrakan tersebut. Dan aku baru tersadar kalau tangan korban tersebut mengenggam erat tanganku. Ia pasti merasa sangat kesakitan karena tubuhnya terhempas cukup jauh, apalagi tertindih oleh motor besarnya yang cukup berat itu.

"Tenanglah..Kau akan selamat..Bertahanlah..." ucapku sambil mengenggam erat kedua tangannya"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, para suster dan dokter segera memberikan perawatan terhadap korban tersebut. Dari kantung celana jeans korban, terdapat sebuah handphone. Aku mengambil handphone tersebut dan segera membuka phonebooknya, dan segera menelpon seseorang yang nomornya disimpan dengan nama "Umma". Aku segera menelpon orang tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Setelah menelpon, aku menitipkan telepon tersebut kepada suster yang bertugas merawat korban dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Aku takut kalau keluarganya akan mengira bahwa akulah yang telah mencelakakannya dan meminta pertanggung jawabanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup membayar biaya perawatannya kalau akupun masih mempunyai tunggakan dirumah sakit ini. .

Setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit, akupun pulang menuju panti asuhan. Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur, kucoba pejamkan mataku. Wajah namja yang menjadi korban kecelakaan tadi masih terbayang dibenakku. Matanya berbentuk bulan sabit yang menatap tajam kearahku...Tunggu!Apa ia mengira kalau akulah pelaku kecelakaan tersebut sehingga ia menatap tajam kearahku?Tadi juga ia mengenggam erat tanganku, apa ia takut aku kabur dan melarikan diri?Bagaimana kalau ia melaporkanku pada polisi?Aaarrggghhh...

Tbc

*Suster Yoona~ Suster yang Rere maksud tuwh kaya biarawan/biarawati, bukan suster perawat ya ^^~

Review~ Review~ No Flame! Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rere post chapter berikutnya^^

Baca FF Rere yang lainnya juga ya~~^^

Follow twitter:: mysilverangel


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~

Adakah yang menanti kelanjutan FF ini?

Gomawo buat yang uda review di chapter 1^^~ Rere harap kalian bisa menikmati FF ini~

Enjoy it!DLDR!

Ide cerita berasal seutuhnya dari otak Rere~Kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF laen, adalah ketidaksengajaan~~

.::Accident of Love::.

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Choi Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Choi Kyuhyun, Kim Kangin, Kim Leeteuk, Lee Sungmin dll

Pair::YeWook ^^3

Genre:Hurt/Drama,Love,

Rate: T

Summary: Ryeowook hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal disebuah pantiasuhan dan hanya lulusan SMP. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menemukan pekerjaan yang memberinya banyak uang untuk biaya pengobatan adik kandungnya?! Namun, sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi didepan matanya membawa perubahan pada kehidupannya...

_==================Redz Zaoldyeck Present============================_

_Chapter 2_

Sepertinya dewi fortuna mulai berpihak padaku. Setelah menunggu hampir sebulan, akhirnya Shindong-ssi memberikan kabar baik. Ia menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu berat namun memberikan gaji yang lumayan besar. Eits..Yang pasti ini pekerjaan yang HALAL ^^.

Aku segera menuju kekantor Shindong-ssi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai pekerjaanku. Shindong menyambutku dengan senyuman. Sepertinya moodnya sedang baik. Ia menceritakan bahwa pekerjaan yang akan ia berikan padaku adalah menjadi seorang perawat. Mwo? Tadinya aku terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Aku bukanlah orang berpendidikan tinggi yang mengerti mengenai ilmu perawatan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merawat orang sakit?! Namun Shindong menyakinkanku bahwa aku pasti bisa melakukan hal itu. Orang yang akan aku urus bukanlah orang tua berpenyakitan, namun seorang korban kecelakaan yang sedang putus asa. Shindong-ssi meyakinkanku bahwa aku akan dapat melakukan pekerjaan tersebut dengan baik. Apalagi gaji yang ditawarkan cukup besar. 10 juta untuk satu bulan..cukup besar kan untuk ukuran perawat amatir sepertiku?

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dan menuju kealamat yang tertera pada kertas yang diberikan Shindong. Setelah cukup lama mengayuh, akhirnya sampailah ditempat tujuan. Apa aku tidak salah rumah ya? Rumah ini besaaarrrr banget.. Seperti istana.. Tidak heran kalau gaji yang ditawarkan cukup tinggi..

Aku menekan bel rumah tersebut, tidak lama seorang yeoja yang merupakan pembantu rumah tersebut muncul dari balik pintu. Setelah memberitahu mengenai maksud kedatanganku, yeoja tersebut mempersilakanku masuk dan segera memanggil pemilik rumah. Aku mendudukan diriku diatas sofa yang sangat empuk. Kasur di pantipun tidak seempuk ini..ckck  
Tidak lama seorang namja cantik muncul. Ia menyapaku dan tersenyum seperti malaikat.

"Annyeong haseyo. Choi Ryeowook imnida.." ucapku

"Ne, aku sudah tau kok Shindong-ssi sudah menceritakan tentangmu. Namaku Kim Leeteuk, aku umma dari Yesung..Kau bersedia untuk merawat Yesung?"

"Ne..Saya akan mencobanya Leeteuk-ssi"

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa merawatnya. Aku harus segera kembali bekerja, sehingga tidak dapat mengurusnya. Sudah banyak perawat yang mengundurkan diri karena Yesung mengusirnya"

"Ne. Saya akan berusaha..Hmm.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Yesung-ssi?"

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ia mengalami kecelakaan. Luka yang dialami cukup parah, terutama kakinya. Kini ia sulit berjalan karena kakinya lemah akibat kecelakaan tersebut. Uisanim mengatakan bahwa ia akan dapat berjalan kembali bila ia mau menjalani terapi. Namun,Yesungie sepertinya sangat terpukul, ia menjadi sangat down dan menolak untuk terapi karena kakinya sangat sakit..Selain itu, ia tidak mau bertemi dengan siapapun,termasuk teman-temannya. Ia mengusir mereka semua"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk-ssi. Ternyata sudah banyak orang yang mengundurkan diri, pantas saja gaji yang ditawarkan cukup tinggi. Tapi, bila dengan teman-temannya saja Yesung-ssi tidak mau bertemu, bagaiman adenganku yang hanya orang asing?Bagaimana caranya aku bisa 'menaklukan' Yesung-ssi?! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku patah semangat. Pekerjaan ini sepertinya sangat sulit

"Apa kau ingin mencoba bertemu dengan Yesung-ssi? Ia ada dikamar"

"Ne.."

Aku berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk-ssi menuju kekamar dilantai 2. "Yesung's Room", itulah tulisan yang tertera pada pintu kamar tersebut. Leeteuk-ssi masuk kedalam kamar tersebut terlebih dahulu, dan akupun mengikutinya. Seorang namja tampan...sedang duduk diatas kasur sambil membaca buku. Ia mengacuhkan Leeteuk-ssi yang menyapanya dan juga mengacuhkan kehadiranku. Tunggu.. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajah itu..Bukankah ia korban kecelakaan yang waktu itu kubawa kerumah sakit?!

"Ryeowook-ssi"

Panggilan Leeteuk-ssi membuyarkan pikiranku

"Aku tinggal dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau kebawah saja, aku ada disana" lanjutnya  
Setelah itu Leeteuk-ssi pergi meninggalkanku. Diam. Yesung-ssi masih menyibukkan diri dengan bukunya dan mengacuhkanku. Aku berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo Choi Ryeowook imnida. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi perawatmu, mohon kerjasamanya" ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk padanya

Pluk!

"Awwww"

Aku meringis ketika merasa sakit pada kepalaku. Ternyata Yesung-ssi melempar sebuah mainan kubik dan tepat mengenai kepalaku. Apa-apaan namja ini?!

"Segera pergi dari sini! Aku tidak butuh bocah sepertimu untuk mengurus diriku!"

Mwo?! Bocah?!

"Ya! Jadi ini balasanmu terhadap orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu,bocah? Aku tidak mengerti" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam kearahku

Deg! Tampan! Ia sangat tampan! Rambut berwarna kemerahan menghiasi kepalanya yang berukuran cukup besar—melebihi ukuran normal— . Mata bulan sabitnya menatap tajam kearahku dan membuatku terpesona padanya.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau malah melamun?"

Akh..Pikiranku tersadar..

"Kau..Sebulan yang lamu kau kecelakaan motor karena tertabrak truk kan? Aku yang menolongmu.. Aku yang membawamu kerumah sakit. Kau tidak ingat eoh?"

Yesung-ssi menatapku tajam,ia terlihat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali

"Akh..ya ya..Aku ingat.. Jadi kau yang terus menerus berisik saat itu"

"Berisik?!Aku berisik? Justru aku terus menerus berbicara agar kau tidak pingsan dan tetap sadar. Benar-benar tidak tau terimakasih"

Yesung menghela nafas

"Hmm.. Gomawo..Jeongmal gomawoyo.. Nah, aku sudah berterimakasih padamu. Kau bisa segera pulang"

"Akh..ani..Kau harus memberiku sesuatu sebagai balas jasa"

"Apa maumu,bocah? Kau lihatkan,aku kaya. Aku dapat memberikan apapun yang kau mau"

Hmm..aku berpikir sejenak. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku untuk bekerja disini dan mendapatkan uang..Heheheee

"Hmmm..kau cukup ijinkan ku bekerja disini dan turuti perintahku selama ku disini. Bagaimana?"

"Umma pasti menawarkan gaji yang tinggi padamu eoh?Kenapa tidak langsung meminta uang?Aku dapat meminta uang kepada umma dalam jumlah besar yang melebihi gajimu apabila umma mengetahui kau yang menolongku"

Hmm..benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yesung-ssi, tapi kalau seperti itu, aku tidak dapat dekat dengan Yesung-ssi dunx? Tapi..aku sangat perlu uang..bagaimana ini?!

"Hei, kau terlalu lama berpikir! Lebih baik kau menerima tawaranku. Kau mendapat uang yang kau inginkan dan tidak perlu bekerja disini"

Hah..apa boleh buat. Aku memerlukan uang yang banyak saat ini untuk dongsaengku..Hmm..Apa boleh buat..Akupun membuang keinginan untuk bekerja disini.

"Hmm..oke, aku setuju"

Setelah deal dengan hal itu, kamipun memberitahukan pada Leeteuk-ssi bahwa akulah yang telah menolong Yesung-ssi dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Leeteuk-ssi terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, ia terlihat sangat senang mendengar hal tersebut. Ternyata selama ini iapun mencari orang yang telah menolong Yesung-ssi untuk berterima kasih padanya. Namun, ketika Yesung-ssi meminta Leeteuk-ssi untuk memberiku uang imbalan dan menolakku sebagai perawatnya, raut wajah Leeteuk-ssi berubah.

"Chagi, umma tidak bisa terus menerus dirumah untuk merawatmu. Umma harus kembali bekerja. Kalau kau terus menerus menolak perawat yang umma pilihkan, siapa yang akan menggantikan umma merawatmu ketika umma kembali bekerja, chagi?" ucap Leeteuk-ssi

"Wae? Tidak bisakah cukup appa saja yang sibuk bekerja? Sejak dulu appa dan umma terlalu sibuk bekerja dan selalu meninggalkanku dirumah sendirian"

"Mianhae chagi..Pekerjaan ini merupakan cita-cita umma dari dulu...Umma tidak mungkin melepaskannya..."

"Terserah umma...Umma memang lebih menyayangi pekerjaan dari pada aku!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yesung-ssi pergi meninggalkan kami dengan menggunakan kursi rodanya.

"Mianhae Ryeowook-ssi, kau jadi melihat hal seperti ini"

"Akh..ani..."

"Gamsahamnida sudah menolong Yesung sewaktu kecelakaan. Aku akan memberimu imbalan, tapi, bisakah kau tetap bekerja disini? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang perawat untuk Yesung. Pembantu disini hanya satu, aku tidak tega menyuruhnya untuk mengurus Yesung karena pekerjaanya sudah banyak. Aku mohon Ryeowook-ssi.. Aku akan menaikkan gajimu.."

Karena tidak tega dengan Leeteuk-ssi, akhirnya aku mengiyakan walaupun itu berarti aku melanggar deal yang telah kusepakati dengan Yesung-ssi. Yesung-ssi pasti akan marah padaku...

Tbc~~

Review~ Review~ No Flame! Semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat Rere post chapter berikutnya^^

Baca FF Rere yang lainnya juga ya~~^^

Follow twitter:: mysilverangel


End file.
